raulelistestingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Relikz
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Rauleli's Testing Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Re: Vandalism You're right..... Re: Vandalism You're right..... Re:Team Mark The first. Design Reli finally used his brain and removed that Message Wall! Now he just needs to remove the "Visual" option to edit! 21:40,3/3/2012 It's adorable, XD. Thanks Reli. Suggest Suggest. Done. Mega. Remnant probably knows about all of our secret wikis.... He goes around searching for them. O_o XD, I know right. Admin Rights Hey Reli, do you mind giving me Admin rights here for like a day, two max? Herme is creating a blog and I wanted to prettify it for him, but only Admins can edit blogs. You owe me for making you an Admin on the main wiki! XD. Hey Reli can you check my blog and give me your opinion? 02:00,3/17/2012 Afraid of SOPA. It still needs a good revision, Rai will be doing it soon. 03:06,3/17/2012 Community consensus that couldn't have been carried out without me! Thanks whore. Of course you wouldn't have! I'm like glue bitches, jk. Nah, you're Tyrant Jr. XD. What user info tab? Sure, we could do that. I'm also going to do it on the SM wiki. Comic Hey, what should our comic's name be? Trivial Stuff Lol I was going to Bickslow's article then I typed "Rauleli" in the search bar... Anyway, do you think that this could be replaced by this? I made it, but I think that's a bit weird, so I decided to ask you, the Bicks-man 02:36,3/18/2012 ...idk, lol. All I know is that I want me, you, -jay, Bj, DaRinor, and Ish as main characters. And I want it to include certain events that happened on our wiki just in funny comic/fighting form. I do really have much right now... Shut up whore! And no, everyone on the wiki (that I like) will be in the comic, we're just like the Team Natsu of the comic if that makes sense. The wiki will be the guild, the Administrators will be the S-Class Mages, P&S Council will be the S-Class Level Mages (With the exception of DaRinor who might be stronger), and so on and so forth. Actually, I was talking about the gif's speed and motion, not the colors... 02:55,3/18/2012 O_o I see your point. Well, it looks like you, -jay, and DaRinor will only be S-Class Level. Wiki Tail sounds awesome! Now, create us a logo whore. And Herme's right, let's create a page for discussion and organization. Lol, three S-Class Mages are fine now? Hmm.... someone seems a bit biased. Summary To hell with this thing, your wiki is bugged. Go read by yourself 21:54,3/19/2012 They are the same codes, don't know why did it work with you. 22:03,3/19/2012 No, source like FT wiki. And now I must go fix that page (Wiki Tail) 22:06,3/19/2012 I had noticed that page... And I'm not SHORT!!! -- 09:41, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you guys invited me here, it was logical for you to at least explain something! :P Besides, everyone looks small with those South Park skins!!! -- 13:35, March 24, 2012 (UTC)